Una noche con Sam borracho
by Ari.malfoy200
Summary: Dean invita a Sam a un bar, al ver que este no se divertia le da una bebida especial pero la situacion se le sale de las manos causando un caos total One-shot


**He he hola, eme aquí con una nueva historias de Supernatural**

**Nehhh estaba a punto de escribir una historia que desde hace más de un mes ando en mente, pero mejor un one-shot, además, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a escribir la otra jaja**

**Aparte, viendo un capítulo de Supernatural se me ocurrió este fic jaja**

**Bueno, les recuerdo que Supernatural no me pertenece sino a CW Networks**

**Sin más que decir, además de que espero que les guste, a leer**

Era un hermoso día, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba radiantemente, el clima era precioso, era literalmente un gran día, un gran día para cualquiera, para cualquiera menos para Sam

Maldita sea, él estaba arrodillado frente al inodoro vomitando hasta lo que no había comido, además de una maldita jaqueca. Le dolía absoluta y definitivamente todo

-Buen día Sammy- decía Dean con cara de te lo dije

-Cállate-dijo con pocos ánimos

-No me culpes por tu negligencia Sam

-Negligencia?

-Si negligencia

-Sabes que significa negligencia?-decía sorprendido Sam, pero en ese momento Mr. Dolor y vomito volvió a visitarlo

-Claro que sé que es negligencia-Dean se sentía ofendido- es la razón por la cual estas así-decía con una sonrisa-No me intentes pasar por tonto Sammy

-Ashh, cállate narcisista-Sam enserio no aguantaba ese dolor que tenía-que fue lo que paso?

-enserio no te acuerdas?

-No

Y así Dean le empezó a narrar lo que pasó la noche anterior…

FLASH BACK

-Oh vamos Sammy, ven conmigo

-No Dean, no quiero ir

-Ven, te divertirás, enserio. Necesitas salir a divertirte o te volverás amargado. Bueno, más amargado

-Está bien. Iré-dijo rindiéndose Sam

Dean llevo a Sam en su, hermoso, auto a un bar. Esa noche procuraría que Sam se divirtiera, últimamente andaba muy deprimido por lo de Azazel y su plan maniaco para todos los escogidos, Sam necesitaba distraerse un rato, y Dean se encargaría de eso

Al llegar al bar Sam no estaba muy convencido, es más, apenas si quería estar allí, mientras Dean, un bar, deliciosas bebidas, chicas lindas, y además una pista de baile con bola disco… esa noche iba a ser genial

Mientras, Dean estaba en la barra platicando con una chica, Sam estaba sentado en una mesa, con su tequila todavía lleno, leyendo un par de cosas que a saber que eran, pero parecían aburridas, no se podía leer ni el titulo sin dormirse. Sam no podía ser más aburrido y niño bueno

Cuando Dean consiguió el teléfono de la chica, hecho un vistazo para ver si su hermanito se estaba divirtiendo también, técnicamente en esos bares llenos de gente es difícil encontrar a la persona que estás buscando, pero allí, en medio del montón de gente que SI se estaba divirtiendo, estaba Sam sentado leyendo como niño bueno un libro ¨_acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo_¨ pensó Dean mientras caminaba hacia el angelito

-Vamos Sam, si te traje es para que te divirtieras, no para que nos aburrieras

-Perdón si te arruino tu diversión Dean, si quieres me voy

- Por favor Sam, diviértete un rato, no todo en la vida es estudiar y esas cosas. Ven y vive la buena vida

-No gracias, no me gusta-dijo volviendo a su libro

Por Dios, Sam sí que podía ser aburrido, tanto que daban ganas de golpearlo, y Dean estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero eso significaría arruinarle su linda carita, y yo no quiero ni permitiré eso, así que tendremos que Dean tuvo que conformarse con solo insultarlo mentalmente

Dean encontraría la manera de hacer que Sammy se divirtiera, así sea que la solución estuviera en China o el espacio, en la encontraría, y creo que lo hizo

Si no mal recordaba había una excelentísima bebida que si no mal recordaba, se llamaban Propol Nopol*. Sí, eso le ayudaría muchísimo a divertirse

Así que le pidió al cantinero que le sirviera toda una copa de esos y se la llevo a Sam

-qué es esto?

-es solo una bebida que deberías probar

-Dean, no

-Vamos Sammy, solo tómatela, luego otra copa, y otra, y otra, y una más y dejo de molestarte

-Dean-advirtió Sam

-Es broma, solo tómatela. Si te gusta te traeré más, sino; dejare de molestarte

Sam sin ver otra salida más que tomarse esa cosa que le había traído Dean, lo hizo, además, así se ahorraba toda una discusión. Pero al tomársela se dio cuenta de algo, esa bebida sí que estaba buena, guao, no había probado nada así antes, bueno, tampoco es que el haya probado mucho

¨_bingo_¨ pensó Dean al ver la cara de Sam

-Esta buena. Qué es?

-Jeje ya ves Sammy. Espera un momento, te traeré más-Y dicho esto se fue a traerle otra copa, y así hizo con otras tres copas más. En realidad Dean no pensaba pasársela llevándole bebidas a Sam, así que, pensando que Sam ya estaba lo suficiente ebrio, le dijo el nombre y entonces Sam fue a la barra por más

Dean ya estaba ligando con la… tercera chica en la noche, y volvió a ver hacia la barra, para ver si Sam se estaba divirtiendo hablando con alguna chica o algo. Dean tuvo que presentarle una al ver que Sam no hacía nada más que beber esos Propol Nopol. Así que le echó un vistazo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Sam no estaba allí. Lo busco con la mirada por todo el local, y, justo allí, en la pista de baile, estaba Sam, bailando con una chica, y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que Sam estaba bailando, sin camisa!

Esa ni Dean se la creía, Dean estando borracho podía hacer muchas cosas pero eso, ni siquiera él había hecho eso

¨_Creo que me pase_¨ pensó Dean ¨_Nahhh estará bien, igual, se está divirtiendo_¨ y siguió hablando con la chica

Ya eran las 4 am y era hora de volver al hotel, así que Dean fue a donde Sam a decirle que ya se tenían que ir

-Ya es hora de irnos Sam

-No fvoy a itme-dijo Sam tambaleándose- Mia, ella-dijo abrazando a la chica que tenía a la par- ezz el amol de mi fvida. La amo- decía sin siquiera poder mantener el equilibrio

-Vamos Sam es hora de irnos. Luego hablas con ella, pero ahora ya debemos irnos

-No the hare caso. Shu, largo feo narcisista

-Vámonos Sam- dijo intentando jalar a Sam, pero valla que ese gigante era pesado

-No quiero- dijo intentándole dar un golpe a Dean pero este lo esquivo y Sam de tan borracho que estaba que le pego a otro

-Hey! Que te pasa inútil?-dijo el hombre al cual Sam golpeo

-thu no te metas-dijo empujándolo

-quien te crees que eres?-dijo el hombre a punto de darle un puñetazo

-Ups- dijo esquivando el golpe, dándole a otro por allí

-y te pasa idiota?-dijo el otro

-Cállate idiota, yo quería pegarle a este

-hey! No le hables así a mi amigo- dijo un hombre moreno

-Con que quieres pelear he negro?

Y con esto se hizo toda una pelea en ese bar, nadie sabía por qué le pegaba al otro, ni a quien era que le pegaba, solo se sabía que todo estaban en esa pelea

-he? Quieres pelea he idiota? Ven aquí, ven aquí- decía Sam con los puños en forma de defensa y peleando contra una pared- no seas gallina imbécil, pelea

-Sam ya vámonos- le dijo Dean

-No puedo, esthe idiota quiere pelea y yo no ze la negare

-Ven Sam, tengo a… tu novia en el carro

-A Samantha?

-Si si, a ella, ven Sam

Y así Dean logro llevar a Sam al auto, claro, este último se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba en el auto, pero Dean le dijo que la chica estaba en el apartamento

-y bien? Donde estha mi Samantha?-dijo Sam al entrar al apartamento

-No esta. Solo fue una excusa para traerte aquí

-Me mentiste. Pff feo idiota

-Te has visto al espejo?

-Erez un imbécil bueno para nada, aparte de esthupido

-Perdona?

-que erez un imbécil esthúpido bueno para nada- repitió Sam entonando y haciendo énfasis en cada palabra-aparte de enano-dijo riéndose

-No es mi culpa no ser un gigante deforme

-almenos yo si tengo novia y no zoy mando

-ja! Tu novia del bar? Te apuesto a que ni la recuerdas

-Zi la recuerdo, era una chica que ze llamaba Samantha, juntos éramos SamSam- dijo uniendo sus manos enfrente de él y separándolas mientras los pronunciaba

-Ja, claro, tenían mucho por delante, ya vete a dormir

-Si mama, ya voy-dijo con sarcasmo

-Solo para que quede claro, tú eres mama, tú eres el gay que se la pasa jugando con sus muñequitas

-Jaja muñequitas que son tuyas

-Que tú compraste

-Para ti-decía Sam sin poder aguantar la risa

-Cállate perro

-A quien le dices perro?-dijo Sam intentándole dar un golpe a Dean, golpe que esquivo por lo cual Sam cayó al suelo-Auch. Mmm que rico está el suelo, tan cálido y suave, es alfombra nueva?- decía Sam mientras se quedaba dormido

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y eso fue lo que paso anoche-dijo Dean

-Espera, que? Dices que yo me emborrache, baile sin camisa, me ligue a una chica e inicie una pelea de borrachos?

-Exactamente-Sam por un momento se quedó mudo con la boca abierta y una expresión de sorpresa

-Dean que mierda que diste!?

-Nada, solo una bebida con la cual sabía que te divertirías

-Dean, que mierda fue lo que me diste?

-Nada Sam nada

-Dean, me drogaste! Almenos quiero saber qué fue lo que ingerí-decía histérico Sam

-Nada solo… Propol Nopol-decía más en un susurro, pero Sam logro escucharlo

-Propol Nopol?-decía no recordando que era- PROPOL NOPOL!?- dijo cuándo lo recordó-Dean porque lo hiciste?

-Perdón, solo quería que te divirtieras

Sam jamás iba a volver a beber, jamás en toda su vida, nunca más

-Bueno… y cuando volvemos?- pregunto Dean

***Propol nopol: es una bebida que aparece en la segunda temporada de Supernatural, Cuando la tomas, al día siguiente no puedes recordar exactamente qué fue lo que paso**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus reviews**


End file.
